


Blackout

by SourwolfZiam



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: A long Hannibal reference, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Blow Jobs, Brief Harry Potter reference, Dry Humping, First Kiss, Flufffyyyyy, Food Porn, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sam/Natasha/Clint, Kinda, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mainly just Bucky and Steve, Natasha and Clint and Bruce mentioned, Pastry chef! Steve, Pierced Art, Pies and wine, References to New York locations, name dropping, tattoo artist! Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfZiam/pseuds/SourwolfZiam
Summary: “Steven”“James”Bucky and Steve grin at each other as Bucky gets out of the elevator, and Steve gets into it.Bucky turns as the elevator doors close, and feels a jolt in his stomach when he catches Steve already looking at him, those blue, blue eyes staring into his, steady and warm.AU where Bucky is a tattoo artist, Steve is a chef, they're neighbors, and with the help of a blackout, some pie and 'Hannibal', they finally own up to their feelings.





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyy, this is my first solo Stucky fanfic!!! I enjoyed writing this a lot, especially the parts with food in it.
> 
> I have no regrets about all the 'Hannibal' references in this.
> 
> This is just meant to be short and fluffy, so yeah.  
> Btw, I know nothing about tattoo and piercing shops, so everything is from Google.
> 
> Happy reading!!!

“Steven”

“James”

Bucky and Steve grin at each other as Bucky gets out of the elevator, and Steve gets into it.

Bucky turns as the elevator doors close, and feels a jolt in his stomach when he catches Steve already looking at him, those blue, blue eyes staring into his, steady and warm.

Just before the doors shut, Steve quirks his lips up in a small smile, which Bucky can’t help but reciprocate.

Bucky and Steve have been neighbors for over a year now, living in apartments 4012 and 4013, respectively. They saw each other most mornings when Bucky was on his way to work, and Steve was returning from his morning run.

They’ve become good friends over the year, and Bucky cherished it very much.

Steve was kind, generous, funny, smart, talented, gorgeo-

Anyway.

 

Bucky walks through the lobby of the apartment complex’s ground floor, and when he arrives at the parking lot, he gets into his Jeep and drives to work.

Bucky owns Pierced Art, a tattoo and piercing shop. He became owner of the place when the shop’s original founder, Kayla, moved from New York to California, and he bought the shop from her. He’s worked there since he was a freshman at the New York Art School and wanted a part-time job. Kayla hired him, and the rest was history.

Now ten years later, Bucky owned the shop, and he couldn’t be happier. He enjoyed doing this form of art a lot.

Bucky has a few tattoos himself; his entire left arm was a sleeve made up of roses intertwined with thorns. The thorns began at the tip of his fingers, and ends just between the spot where his neck and shoulder met. Kayla had done that tattoo for him when he turned 21 years old.

Bucky also has a huge eagle tattooed between his shoulder blades, and a star over his heart. He got it after his father died. On the inside of his right wrist, Bucky had his two sisters and his mother’s years of birth tattooed as well.

There were no piercings on his body, and Bucky planned to keep it that way. However, with his shoulder-length hair and tattoos, people always assumed he did have some hidden.

Bucky has two employees, Natasha and Clint. Natasha started working for him a year after Kayla left, and Clint followed her a few months later.

Nat and Clint both had zero tattoos, but Natasha does have a lip piercing on the left side of her bottom lip.

Pierced Art is situated on the corner of a busy street in downtown New York, and was often frequented by art school students, idiots who had too much to drink on Saturday evenings and the typical punk-rock lovers. Bucky once had to tattoo a unicorn on some unlucky kid because he’d lost a bet; his friends were giggling and joking the entire way through.

His favorite clients were the genuine tattoo lovers who got tattoos with deep meanings to them; he enjoys intricate designs and he often went into a zone when he was adding art to someone’s body.

 

Bucky arrived at Piercing Art at 08:24am; the shop only opens at 09:00am.

On Fridays and Saturdays, the shop would stay open until 03:00am, and from Monday till Wednesdays, they closed at 00:00am. The shop was closed on Thursdays and Sundays.

Bucky only worked until 6pm today, and Natasha and Clint would stay until closing time, which meant they only came in 3pm today.

Bucky double-checked that Clint had properly cleaned and sterilized all the equipment after closing the shop this morning, and when he was satisfied, he went to his office.

It was small and cramped, but he didn’t need much space.

Since it was at the back of the shop, he had a view of the back alley through his window. The shop behind them was a bakery, and Bucky always ensured to open his window as soon as he got in.

The smell of freshly baked bread in the morning always lifted his spirits, and reminded him of his mother’s baking.

Mrs. McDowney, the owner of the bakery, was very sweet woman, and she often brought them leftovers, a few times a week, when it was the bakery’s closing time. Bucky also got his morning coffee and bagel there as much as possible.

When it hit 08:50am, Bucky went to the front, checking the two rooms used to do piercings, and the two others rooms used for tattoo work, making sure he didn’t miss anything that needed cleaning or should be thrown away.

When he finished, Bucky went to the front counter and opened the cash till, putting inside the morning float.

The first customer, or window shopper, didn’t usually come until 10:00am earliest, but it was better to have everything all set when they do.

Bucky only had two appointments today: a touch up on a skull and bones tattoo, and a continuation on an awesome Harry Potter tattoo for this pink-haired chick who was in the process of getting a miniature Hungarian Horntail dragon tattooed on her left shoulder blade.

He’s been working on it for two weeks now, and today he was adding the wings. He was planning to take a photograph of the final product for Pierced Art’s social media accounts and business blog.

 

The morning flew by quickly, and before Bucky knew it, it was almost his lunchtime.

Two hours into manning the front counter (with only a few people looking around), Bucky put up the ‘Back in 5 Minutes’ sign, and went through the back door of the shop, to the bakery.

He entered the bakery through their back entrance, where the kitchen was situated, greeting Hunter, Mrs. McDowney’s grandson, who was busy kneeling some dough.

Bucky made his way to the front of the bakery, placing a quick kiss on Mrs. McDowney’s cheek who was busy taking orders from customers.

“Good morning, James. What will it be today?” Mrs. McDowney asked, smiling at him. She was about 65 years old, but she was tall and regal, her hair pulled back into a low bun, and she was wearing pearls with her uniform.

Bucky went to go stand in front of the counter, and he didn’t even both looking at the menu board; he knew the entire board by heart. The daily specials were amazing, but Bucky only needed one thing to wake him up properly, and put him in a great mood.

“I’ll have a bacon and cheese bagel, with two sunny side eggs. Oh, and a strong coffee, please” Bucky was already salivating as Mrs. McDowney took down his order, ringing him up.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Bucky got his order and went back to the shop.

And _oh yeah,_ that bagel and coffee went down well.

Now it was 3 hours later, and Bucky was locking up the store for his lunchtime, already starving again.

Natasha and Clint’s shifts only started in two hours, and his first appointment was just after Bucky’s lunch hour ended, with his second appointment being at 4pm.

He was meeting up with his good friend, Sam, at a cafe two blocks from Pierced Art.

Sam works at the VA up the road from Bucky’s shop, where he’s gotten a few tattoos done.

They met 3 years ago when Sam got a tattoo of a falcon done on his upper arm, and they remained friends since then.

Sam often came to the store to flirt with Natasha and Clint, and he was great at bringing them coffee and a snack when they need it the most.

 

Bucky arrived at the café a few minutes after Sam, and after a quick one-armed hug, they sat down at their usual booth in the corner. Bucky got a roasted beef on rye bread with melted Swiss cheese and mustard, and Sam ordered a boring chicken salad.

Bucky made sure to show his usual disgust at Sam’s healthy eating choices, but he got a sparkling water to appease Sam’s judgmental eyebrows.

They ate and did a quick catch up. Sam was in Washington D.C. for a week, visiting his sister, Sarah, who recently gave birth to her first child.

He just returned yesterday, and they spent about 15 minutes looking through photos of baby Marla. Bucky fell in love with those big, brown eyes and could not contain the occasional cooing and awing.

Bucky’s lunch hour was nearly up, but he got himself another glass of water, not in a particular rush. He regretted it immediately when he saw a glint of mischief suddenly appear in Sam’s eyes.

“So” Sam started and Bucky’s stomach dropped. He felt like he knew where this was going. “How’s Steve?”

“Steve?” Bucky took a drink of his water, trying to delay answering Sam. He could feel his cheeks heating up, and Steve’s sweat-drenched, tight-fitting shirt and flushed face from this morning entered his mind.

Damn it.

“Yes. Steve Rogers? Your hot neighbor? The guy you’ve been pining after for a year now?” Sam grinned at Bucky’s glare, and leaned back in his chair, silently daring him to deny it.

Bucky could not. Sam knew him too well.

But Bucky could still try to.

“I wouldn’t say it’s a _crush_ ” Bucky grumbled, hiding his face by pretending to check his phone.

“Oh please, Buck. Remember when Clint, Nat and I were at your place to watch the football game, and Steve came over to borrow something? That amount of eye-fucking and unsubtle flirting was almost criminal. I felt uncomfortable just being in the same room as you two.” Sam seemed satisfied at Bucky opening and closing his mouth, unable to give a quick retort.

“We were just talking about our favorite football teams, there’s nothing wrong with that!” Bucky eventually protested, refusing to look away first from Sam’s “bitch, please” expression.

“ _Right”_

“Whatever, Wilson. I know the truth”

“The truth? I think the truth is that you two are full of shit, and you need to get your heads out of your asses and stop being so scared. You like him, he obviously likes you” Bucky refused to respond to that. “Just saying, homie.”

Bucky and Sam eventually left the café to return to work, but Bucky could not get Sam’s words out of his head.

 

He remember the day Steve moved in.

Bucky had never seen such a gorgeous human being before in his life. Blond hair, blue eyes, sexy lips revealing a million dollar smile, and that _body._

Wow.

His new neighbor wore a black t-shirt and ripped denim jeans, and Bucky’s mouth practically watered; Bucky’s mind raced with images of himself licking that sharp jaw, and running his hands all over that hot body.

But.

A pretty blonde, who’s name he later learned was Sharon, was helping him move in.

Disappointed, Bucky had assumed it was his girlfriend, especially with the level of comfortability they had between the two of them.

Bucky would never admit to casually watching (spying) on them the whole day.

Bucky was pretty introverted, so just going next door and introducing himself to his new (sexy as hell) neighbor was slightly terrifying to him. The hot spark of arousal that surged through his body when Steve quickly wiped his face with the end of his shirt, revealing his rippling abs, had NOT helped at all.

By the time Bucky officially met Steve, who came over the following day to introduce himself, Bucky had almost convinced himself that he had imagined his instant attraction to Steve.

However, having those amazing blue eyes trained on him quickly rejected that theory.

They immediately clicked, especially upon finding out that they’d both grown up in Brooklyn, and when Steve eventually left with a quiet “I’ll see you around” and a sincere smile, Bucky knew he was screwed.

Bucky eventually found out a few weeks later, when he and Steve had a nice chat at the apartment complex’s gym, that Sharon was actually dating one of Steve’s friends, Maria, who’d been away at a conference the day Steve was moving in.

The relief Bucky felt at that important piece of information was so immense that he just managed to smother it until he left Steve’s presence.

However, Bucky had just begun to feel the friendship blossoming between the two of them, and he was afraid of ruining it by making a move on Steve.

Maybe when he was confident that Steve was interested in him _,_ he’d make a move.

Now, it was a year later and Bucky was still stuck on his neighbor, and would probably never make a move.

And knowing how inwards and shy Steve could get, especially regarding emotions, didn’t exactly help the situation.

 

Bucky got through the rest of his workday in a mood.

He’s been trying to ignore these feeling for months now, and Sam casually mentioning his obvious crush on Steve did not make him feel secure in thinking that Steve was oblivious to it.

He declined going for drinks the following evening with Natasha, Clint and Sam, opting to just stay in and finally finish the paperwork he’s been avoiding for days now.

Plus, he did not need to be there when the three of them did their weird seducing thing with one another, that would eventually lead to them heading to one of their places for the night.

That was gonna end in a hot mess one day, and Bucky refused to get involved in their business.

When 6pm rolled through, Bucky left after a quick “goodbye” to Nat and Clint.

He drove home, taking a quick detour to the butchery a few blocks from his home. He’s been craving a big, juicy steak for days now.

 

Bucky arrives back at his apartment at 6:45pm and as he walked past Steve’s place, he immediately caught the waft of baking coming from it.

Bucky smiles.

Steve is a pastry chef at La Bernadin, one of the top restaurants in New York.

Bucky knew that the reason he moved from Brooklyn was for the job, which had been his dream for years now.

Bucky had been impressed, since he’s eaten at the restaurant a few times and they had amazing food, especially their seafood dishes.

Since Bucky found out Steve worked there, he’s gone back three times.

Purely for the food, of course.

Bucky paused in front of Steve’s door, and took a deep inhale, his smile broadening as he realized that Steve must be baking pies. He could definitely smell an apple pie, and may a… blueberry pie?

Knowing Steve, Bucky would get a huge slice of each pie as soon as it has cooled down. He would often share with Bucky whatever he had made; Bucky especially loved being his taster whenever Steve wanted feedback on a new recipe.

Maybe Bucky could invite him in, and they could have some coffee.

Bucky’s felt butterflies inside his stomach just thinking about it.

God, he’s an idiot.

 

Bucky eventually went inside his own apartment, and put his groceries away.

He whipped up a homemade marinade, which had lemon juice, sea salt, ground pepper, cumin, smoked paprika, olive oil, chili powder and mustard powder, dried oregano and dried coriander in it.

Bucky marinades the steak in it, and places the bowl in the fridge alongside a quick green salad.

Bucky takes a shower, and throws on a pair of sweatpants and an old NASA t-shirt.

About twenty minutes later, Bucky is sitting at his kitchen table, eating his medium-rare steak and salad, with a glass of 2010 Cabernet Sauvignon/Merlot.

He’s been saving the bottle of wine for weeks (it was a gift from his mother), and decided tonight was the perfect time to finally open it.

Bucky finished eating, then washed and dried his dishes, before he FaceTimed with his sister. After a quick chat, Bucky spoke to his little niece, Molly, and after a long goodbye, Bucky went back to his lounge.

Bucky poured himself a generous glass of wine, put the bottle away again, and dropped down on his couch. Bucky grabbed his remote, and switched on his TV.

He was 15 minutes into the first episode from the latest season of Game of Thrones, when suddenly the world went dark.

Bucky blinked dumbly for a few seconds, staring at the black screen of his TV.

Bucky sighed and got up of the couch, placing his wine glass on the coffee table in front of him.

He checked all the lights just be sure that they were all not working, and then went to the kitchen window. Bucky stared out at the busy streets below, and the only lights on were from cars and people walking around with their cellphone’s torches on.

All the shop and apartment windows were dark, and the city suddenly looked more ominous and lifeless.

It was a blackout.

There hasn’t been a blackout in New York in forever, and as Bucky made his way back to his cellphone to call Sam and ask if his electricity was down as well, he remembered that he’d given all his candles and portable lamps to Natasha a few weeks ago. She had hosted a huge Halloween party, and she had demanded them.

Which Natasha still had not replaced. And Bucky hadn’t bothered to remind her to, since he knew he wouldn’t need it so soon anyway.

_Fucking blackout._

Swearing loudly, Bucky dropped his phone back on the coffee table and went to his room to grab a pair of shoes and a hoodie. Once he had both on, Bucky left his apartment, and went next door to Steve’s.

Hopefully, Steve could borrow him a few candles.

Bucky knocked on Steve’s front door, and after a few seconds, Steve opened it. He was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt, and denim jeans.

He looked great, as usual.

“Hey, Bucky” Steve greeted, giving one of those sincere “I’m genuinely happy to see you” smiles, and Bucky couldn’t help but smile back.

“Hi, Steve. I currently have no form of light in my house, since I borrowed all my stuff to my friend, Natasha for her party. Do you perhaps have a candle or two you could lend me, please?”

“Sure, Buck! But…” he paused briefly and gave Bucky a shy look. “How about you come in? I mean, I just made some apple pie, and a blueberry one. We could have some now, since I was gonna bring you a slice of each later on, anyways. Or if you’d rather just take a candle and-“

“No!” Bucky interrupted Steve, and seeing Steve’s face fall slightly, Bucky hurriedly continued. “No, I’d rather stay here and eat some of your pie. I even have a bottle of red wine we could share.”

Steve loves red wine.

“That sounds great! I was going to watch a few episodes of this show I recently got into, before the lights went off. But my laptop’s battery is fully charged, so we could just watch it on there. If you want, of course” Steve kinda mumbled the last part, and even in the dim light coming from behind Steve, Bucky could see he was blushing.

Bucky barely prevented himself from smiling fondly.

“I would love to, Steve. Let me just go get the bottle of wine, then I’ll join you.”

“Okay, sure. I’ll keep the door open.”

Bucky hurried back to his apartment, grabbed the bottle of Cabernet, the still full glass of wine and a clean wine glass, and made his way to Steve’s apartment.

 

Steve’s apartment was designed the same as Bucky’s; you entered straight into the living room, with an island separating it from the spacious kitchen (Steve told Bucky once that he got the apartment mainly because of the size of the kitchen).

The hallway led to two bedrooms (Bucky’s spare bedroom was his home office/design room), the bathroom and a broom closet.

Bucky walked in, and went to join Steve in his kitchen.

Steve had three LED indoor portable lamps set up, which gave the apartment a soft, dim glow. There was one on his coffee table, one in his hallway, and another on his island.

“I come bearing gifts,” Bucky announces, and Steve gives an appreciative “thanks” when Bucky pours him a glass of wine.

They decide to eat the blueberry pie, and with the wine, they sit down on Steve’s couch.

Steve had switched off the lamp on the coffee table, and placed the laptop next to it, setting up the episode.

Bucky felt extra nervous, even more than he usually is in Steve’s presence.

Maybe it was the intimate feel of being alone with him while sitting in a darkened room. Bucky tried to ignore it, and occupied himself by eating his huge slice of delicious pie.

Steve always uses the freshest ingredients, and he added homemade whip cream on top of their slice of pie.

Once they were all set up, Steve leaned back, taking a sip from his wine. Bucky caught the way he licked his bottom lip, catching a drop of wine that tried to escape. He felt his cock stir.

Dragging his eyes away from Steve, Bucky saw that they were watching what seemed to be ‘Hannibal’.

“I love this show,” Bucky said enthusiastically, making himself more comfortable on the couch. He took another bite of his pie, his attention on the laptop screen.

They seemed to be watching season 2, since Will was in his grey prison wear.

Bucky tasted the burst of flavor from a particularly juicy blueberry, and gave a soft, appreciative sound.

He completely missed Steve staring at his lips for a few seconds.

“Yeah? That’s great. My friend, Bruce, told me about it a month or two ago, and I’ve been watching it every change I got.”

“Mads Mikkelsen is hot, right?” Bucky said cheekily, and he enjoyed watching Steve blush again. It was one of his favorite things to witness.

“He is. And Hugh Dancy too. Those blue eyes and black curls are killer” Steve replied, sounding shy but earnest.

“Killer” Bucky snorted, and Steve laughed.

“Have you watched the full series?” Steve asked, and Bucky nodded.

“Yeah, at least twice. I enjoy the deep intellectual aspect of the show. And watching the mind games these characters play on each other, especially Hannibal and Will” Bucky said, and Steve nodded with a “definitely”.

They quieted down from there, and watched the episode sitting in a comfortable silence.

Steve played the next episode, where Will is released from BSHCI, and halfway through the episode, Steve stretched his arms over his head, and drops his left arm on the back of the couch.

Bucky becomes hyper aware of Steve’s arm and hand brushing his shoulders occasionally whenever one of them shifts, and with two glasses of wine down, he almost can’t control the urge to sink into Steve’s side and drop his head on Steve’s broad shoulder.

_Fuck._

Bucky refused to let his imagination stray any resolutely stared at the screen.

Steve eventually had to pull his arm back so that he could cut himself another slice of pie.

One more episode later, there was barely enough wine left in the bottle for half a glassful, and Bucky was pleasantly buzzed and filled with both good wine and delicious pie.

When episode 8 ended, Bucky checked the time, and cursed when he realized it was 10:20pm. He had to get up by 07:45am the following morning, so leaving Steve’s _right_ now would be the best idea.

Bucky turned to look at Steve when the episode’s credits rolled, and froze.

Steve was already looking at him; just he had in the elevator that morning.

Bucky could almost convince himself that Steve’s eyes weren’t dark and hungry, but the twitch his dick just gave was telling him otherwise.

Before Bucky could open his mouth, and honestly he couldn’t remember _what_ he even wanted to say, Steve spoke.

“Can I kiss you, please?” Steve’s voice was deep and raspy, and Bucky nearly moaned.

He gave a nod.

“Thank you” was all Steve said before he leaned in, and gently pressed his lips against Bucky’s.

Bucky felt himself lose control of his body, because the next thing he knew, he was pressing Steve closer against him, twisting his body towards Steve’s. Bucky felt Steve’s giant hands grab his hips, and he was effortlessly hauled onto Steve’s lap.

_Holy shit._

Their kiss deepened, and soon their tongues were sliding over each other, with Steve’s hands resting on Bucky’s ass, and Bucky grabbing handfuls of Steve’s hair, tugging at it. By the groan that escapes Steve’s lips when he does, Bucky guesses that he likes it.

They eventually have to pull back and get some air, but Steve is soon sucking and kissing Bucky’s neck, scraping his teeth over Bucky’s pulse point; Bucky thrusted forward, moaning at the friction his sweatpants causes against Steve’s jeans.

Bucky helplessly tilts his head to the side, giving Steve better access to his neck, and lets out a long moans when Steve slips his hands into Bucky’s sweatpants, those huge hands cupping his ass.

“Fuck, Steve” Bucky breathes, running his hands down Steve’s sides, and he starts tugging his shirt up. They only separate long enough to pull of both their shirts, and then they’re kissing again.

Steve bucked his hips up when Bucky ran his hands over his nipples, and he doesn’t stop; the feeling of Steve’s clothed erection rubbing against his was spine-tinglingly sexy and erotic. They soon set a hot rhythm, and Steve lips presses briefly against the star over Bucky’s heart, kissing it softly.

Bucky nearly howls when Steve moves his right hand down between his crack and slowly circles his rim with one of his fingers.

Bucky whimpers out a “fuck, fuck, fuck” while he and Steve rub against each other even faster, their dry humping causing the couch to give a quiet _squeak_ with each thrust.

When Steve’s finger presses pass his rim, Bucky comes moaning Steve’s name. They continue rubbing against each other until Bucky’s orgasm slowly dims, and his dick becomes too sensitive for the friction.

Once he was in control of his body again, Bucky quickly got off Steve’s lap, and smoothly knelt between his legs. Steve was staring at him with wide, smoldering eyes as he licked his red, bruised lips.

“Oh God, Buck” Steve groaned as Bucky quickly unbuckled his belt, feeling bolder in the dimmed room.

Once he had Steve’s _long and thick_ dick out of his jeans, Bucky immediately wrapped his lips around its head. Steve cursed loudly and thrust his hips up once before he came.

Bucky caught some in his mouth, and he swallowed greedily. The rest ended up on his lips and chin.

Bucky felt bone-deep satisfaction at watching Steve swear again as he watched Bucky run his fingers over his lips and chin, and licking the come off them.

He eventually joined him on the couch, and they easily intertwined, cuddling deeply into each other’s sides. Bucky enjoyed the feeling of Steve tracing his fingers over the roses on his left arm.

Bucky knew he had to change his boxers soon before the come dried, but he could not care less at that moment.

“Thank you” Steve said after a few seconds of silence.

“For what?” Bucky looks up at him and once again caught Steve looking at him already, his eyes warm and happy.

“For allowing me to kiss you,” Steve replied, and Bucky gave a quick chuckle.

“Steve, we just went past so many bases” Bucky grinned as Steve dropped a kiss on his jaw.

“I know, but I’ve wanted to kiss you for almost a year now. And I finally did.” Steve shyly dropped his gaze, his cheeks turning even redder than they were seconds ago.

Bucky was so in love with this man.

“Me too” Bucky confessed, and when Steve’s eyes met his again, Bucky kissed him.They made out lazily, and when Bucky pulled back, they rested their foreheads against each other’s.

“We are such idiots,” Steve murmured, and Bucky laughed, nodding.

“Yes, we are”

“Do you want to stay over tonight?” Steve asked, sounding hesitant and unsure.

Bucky wanted to hold him tightly and never let go.

“Yes, of course I would, Steve”.

The smile Steve gave Bucky was almost blinding.

“Thank God for blackouts and red wine,” Steve said as he nipped lightly on Bucky’s bottom lip.

Yeah, thank God.

 

 

Twenty minutes later, the power went back on. But Bucky and Steve were fast asleep in Steve’s bed, Steve’s arms wrapped around Bucky’s waist, holding him tightly against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: BSHCI stands for Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane.  
> PSS: CHECK OUT HANNIBAL. IT'S MY LIFE. I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT THAT SHOW.
> 
> All comments and kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Check me out on my social medias:
> 
> Tumblr- SourwolfZiam  
> Twitter- Malikah_Meyer
> 
> PSSS: This will be my final fanfic until next year, I'll be back in three months!!!
> 
> xxx Malikah


End file.
